Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト), or Gran (グラン) (Alien name) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a forward and the captain of The Genesis, now he's a forward of Inazuma Japan. Background Hiroto is an orphan at the Sun Garden orphanage, he was lonely in there, but everytime their "father" came to the orphanage, he and his "brothers" and "sisters" were happy. He was chosen to be the captain of The Genesis, the team which was trained playing against the teams which were "powered-up" using the Aliea Meteorite. His team was never powered by the Aliea Meteorite. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and extremely pale skin tone. In his first appearances, he wore a orange jacket, and had his red hair all straight downwards with one bang in front of his face. When he appear as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In the FFI arc, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. Personality He is shown to be a caring person as he cares for his 'father'. He also is very kind, like in Episode 100 when he promised to go camping with everybody. Plot Season 2 He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in Episode 36, after Raimon's match with Epsilon, and asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with his team. Then Endou come to know that his "team" is of Aliea Academy. They win match by 20-0, which causes Kazemaru to leave the team and Fubuki becomes unconscious. He is curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm-and-cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. Then his team fought against Raimon once more, and Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his "father"'s dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 Then after three months, Coach Hibiki invites him to match to join Inazuma Japan, and is placed in the A- team, which is Endou's team. Hiroto is chosen as one of the sixteen representatives for Japan. He takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured, and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal, along with Gouenji and Toramaru against The Empire. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data into his pendrive from the main database to hand to the police. Before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him. After Endou perfects God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu and scores against Rococo. Movie In the movie he joins Raimon to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Kanon. Hissatsu *'SH Big Bang' (Anime) *'DF Photon Flash' (Game) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Scissors Bomb' (Game - Gran form) *'OF Southern Crosscut' (Game - Gran form) *'SH Supernova' (Gran form) *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' *'SH The Birth' Gallery :Main Article: Kiyama Hiroto/Gallery Trivia *In the game, Kidou notices that Hiroto is Gran first. *He is mainly called by his first name by nearly everyone while some characters called him by his surname. *He has a character song titled "Starline." *Hiroto is good with technology, as seen when Endou, Kidou, Hijikata, and him tried to find information on Garshield, The Kingdom, and the RH program. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:Male Charaters